


Packoween

by zorotokon



Category: Pack Street - Fandom, Zootopia (2016)
Genre: A Fox's Guide to Practical Necromancy for the Modern Cryptid, Agatha Christie - Freeform, Gen, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Shorts, Trick or Treating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-23 20:01:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12515424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zorotokon/pseuds/zorotokon
Summary: It's Halloween, and the Pack has gone off to celebrate it in their own personal ways.





	1. Trick or Treat

“He vould have an enormous schwanzstucker.”

“That goes without saying.”

“He's going to be very popular,” Betty responded in perfect sync with Marty Fieldmouse, matching his bug-eyed look with a silly one of her own. She could only hold it for a few seconds before cracking up, slumping back into the couch of her apartment as _Young Frankenstein_ played on the tele.

There had been an attempt to decorate for Halloween with small orange pumpkin lights around the front door, and a plastic jack-o-lantern just beyond. Next to it, on a small table covered with a purple cloth was a black bowl filled with small candies and chocolates. At the start of the evening, it had been overflowing, but the stream of trick or treaters, and Betty’s own lack of self-control, had reduced it somewhat.

The doorbell rang again, and Betty practically popped up to answer it.

“Trick or treat!” A gaggle of tiny possums greeted her when she threw open the door, bowl in paw. Behind them their grandmother waved good-naturedly at Betty. Betty gave her a quick nod in return before launching into her prepared Halloween speech.

“Nyahahaha!” Betty cackled in a high-pitched nasally voice to match her long black dress, and tall pointy hat. “If you want candy, you best tell this Wicked Witch what you’re dressed as!”

“I’m a pirate!” The smallest of the bunch squeaked out, holding up her bag for treats with a plastic hook and a clenched fist.

“Yarr, matie, that’chu are!” Betty gave her an exaggerated wink as she dropped the promised candy into her bag.

Next, spoke the middle child, “I’m Princess Floatsa!” She turned around slowly in her light blue dress, probably imaging she was twirling beautifully.

“Never saw that movie.” Betty dropped a candy in her bag anyway, then turned to the oldest child, a little boy of about nine. “And what are you dressed as, Junior?”

“I’m a, a,” he swallowed, and mumbled something into his sleeve.

“Are you a policeman?” Betty asked, crouching down to his level. He shook his head. “Are you a security guard?” He nodded this time, and sniffed, holding up his pail, but looking straight down.

Betty dropped two candies in, “For being brave,” and sent the children on their way with a shout of, “Now begone from my sight, or you shall be cursed forever!”

The children ran up the stairs to the rest of the apartment, screaming and laughing, with at least one, “Why did she give you two?” indignantly thrown in by the Princess.

Betty leaned against her jamb and pocketed one of the sour gummies for herself. “Long night?”

The old woman in front of her sighed as she rubbed her hips. She wore a bright orange safety vest, and looked worn out. “The neighborhood gets bigger every year.”

“Or the kids just want to go further.”

“Ha, or that,” The woman straightened up, then slouched again as she walked slowly after her grandchildren, pausing for breath when she reached the stairs.

“How’s their dad doing?” Betty shouted after her.

“Better every day,” she called back, “moved from the mall to a little florists down on Baobab. Nobody’s going to steal anymore moldy onions on his watch.”

Betty pocketed another candy for good luck, and swept back into her apartment, just in time for her favorite line: “Hallo. Vould you like to have a roll in ze hay?”


	2. Punch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> V has taken a reluctant Al to her office party. Grumpiness ensues.

“Say them with me this time, Al, Greg’s the guy who greeted us at the door, the Ocelot making eyes at the receptionist is Fernando, and the Gazelle by the punch is-”

“Is in for a big surprise.”

“You didn’t!”

The Halloween party had been a long list of names, faces, and job titles that had gone in one of Al’s ears, and straight out the other. He’d met more mammals in the last five minutes than he thought he could meet in all his life.

But they were V’s coworkers, so he had to laugh at their stupid jokes and be impressed by their store-bought costumes. Although, neither he nor V were extremely proficient in that department, as V was wearing a simple red cloak and hood, while Al had opted to just ditch his shirt.

V’s face was carefully composed as an Armadillo dressed as a donut wandered by, stopping next to them to help herself to some ghost themed cookies. She didn’t even turn to Al as her whispered threat slipped out the side of her mouth:

“Al, I swear to any god that can hear me, if you spiked the punch-”

“Oh, sue me,” he whispered back, giving the Armadillo a friendly wave as she rejoined the crowd milling in the center of what was supposed to be the dance floor, but in reality had turned into just another bit of floor to stand on and chat. “You always complain that these parties are so boring.”

“I like them boring, do you really think I want to see George the Gozarian over there drunk and shirtless?” She gave a wave to George the rabbit, a portly old soul who worked in either accounting, or human resources. Al honestly couldn’t even care if there was a difference.

“Oh god, no,” she said, putting a paw over her face as the Gazelle by the punch took a long, deep drink. He seemed to perk up, and poured both him and his date, a short black Wolf in a pink sequined dress, another cup.

“Never imagined what your coworkers were like drunk?”

“I know what they’re like drunk!” She hissed, pulling on an errant tuft of fur on his back, causing Al to jump at the pain. “And I don’t need another Christmas party.”

Al took a step away from his fiancé and made a show of picking at the candy strewn between the dishes on the buffet table. “They look like they’re having more fun to me.”

V shook her head and leaned against the wall, frowning at the crowd in front of her. George had indeed already lost his top, and was giggling and thumping his foot as Fernando drew on fake abs with a marker. Al popped back in next to her, pushing a cup of punch into her palm.

“Come on, it’s Halloween,” he took a swig himself and put a large paw around her shoulder, “it’d be suspicious if we were the only two not drunk.”

She took a deep breath in, balling her hooves before finally releasing them, and taking a sip. “Fine.” She elbowed him in the stomach, but he just chuckled this time. “But only because you’re my big bad wolf tonight.”

“And tonight,” he pulled her in, rubbing her form up against his naked chest, “I think that maybe I should go for a little walk in the woods. Maybe find some cute young thing to scare out of her clothes. It’s the night to be naughty.”

V blushed furiously, and downed the rest of her drink. “You’re lucky I love you so much, asshole.”

Al just laughed, and stole a kiss the next time she wasn’t looking.


	3. Book Club

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marty tries to get kids into reading, only to discover that his assistant librarian has been murdered!

A small Stoat in a prim black dress and white wig strode across a table draped with black linen, intoning from a book twice his size: “At the small table, sitting very upright, was one of the ugliest old ladies he had ever seen. It was an ugliness of distinction- it fascinated rather than repelled-”

“Savage,” whispered a member of his audience.

“Absolutely wrecked,” replied the other.

“If you have something to share with the entire club,” Marty shot a pointed look at the speakers, “then perhaps you should speak up.” The first speaker, a round Leopard dressed in a bowler hat and faded suit, looked down to avoid the Stoat’s gaze. His companion, a skinny Anteater with a large piece of dental headgear wired to a strap around her neck, spoke up instead:

“This is so boring, Mister-”

“Uh-uh.” Marty pointed at his wig and dress. His listener rolled her eyes and continued.

“Miss Christie, your book is boring. You said this Halloween party was going to be fun!”

“Reading is fun,” Marty flipped the book shut, and hopped down to join the two teenagers on the floor, “come on, Marsha, you’re the president of the Book Club for Teens. You know this better than anyone else.”

“Maybe not as much as you,” Marsha stuck her tongue out, the thin red rope almost reaching Marty where he stood a good three feet away.

“I know you’re more into the modern stuff,” Marty took a step back as her tongue neared, “but- what was that?”

 _Sluurp_. “What was what?”

“Shh!” Marty put a paw to his ear and furrowed his brow, turning slowly in a small circle.

“A-are you just trying to scare us?” Asked the Leopard.

“No, I thought,” Marty glared at the stacks around them. The library should have been empty save for them and Joseph, an assistant librarian who was finishing the day’s restocks. Marty shook his head and frowned. “I could have sworn I heard something.”

“Like what? A book falling off a shelf?”

“Actually, kind of like that, a thump, and maybe a scream.”

“A s-s-scream?”

Marsha slapped the Leopard on the back before chiding him, “He’s just trying to scare us, Paul. His boring book didn’t work, so now he’s doing this.”

“Joseph?” Marty called into the darkness, “Joseph, are you all right?”

The three waited in silence.

“Maybe he went home early? H-he probably had a party to get to.”

Marty frowned, and fumbled at his dress. He gave the teenagers a pointed look and they turned around while he hiked it up to reach into the pants he was wearing beneath and finally fish out a flashlight. “Okay, you two stay here, I’m going to go see if Joseph locked up.”

“Nuh-uh.” Marsha got up, Paul struggling up after her, “you’ve got Joseph in on this. He’s waiting around the corner in a dumb mask to jump out at us as soon as you round the corner.”

“I wish I had thought of that,” Marty chuckled as he lead the way between the high shelves, “that would have been a great scare.” He stopped at a crossroads, shining his light back and forth, trying to decide which way to head. “Maybe next year.”

“Marty,” Paul said in a small voice. Marsha and the librarian turned towards the Leopard, who was bone white at the best of times, and had somehow drained what little color remained in his fur, as he pointed down a side aisle. The stoat slipped past the teenagers to shine his flashlight down the row directly onto the body of one Joseph Mendelson, assistant librarian, who now lay crumpled in a reflective pool.

“Holy shit,” Marsha whispered.

“Watch your language!” Marty snapped, slowly approaching the body.

“We’re not alone, we’re not alone,” Paul shrunk back, sending frantic looks down the hallways, searching for some specter.

Marty’s face was grim as he finally reached Joseph’s head, then turned grimmer as his light glinted off something reflective.

“So, is he dead?” Marsha asked, Paul cowering behind her.

Marty held up a round glass bottle with a turkey on the label. At its mouth a single drop of amber liquid hung still, then slipped down the side to join the rest in the puddle that was already seeping into the carpet of the library.

“Poison!” Shouted Paul.

“Not quite,” said Marsha, putting a paw on her friend’s trembling shoulder.

Marty sighed, kicked Joseph in the neck for good measure, and finally turned to the teenagers. “Go home, don’t tell anyone about this and I’ll let you borrow any book you want off the record.”

“Deal.”


	4. Pumpkin Themed Lingerie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Annie and Wolt are at their usual haunt, when they both discover that maybe the usual place is a little too familiar tonight.

“Yo, this song is lit!”

“What?”

“I said this song is LIT!”

Wolter cupped his ear and practically stuffed it into Anneke’s jaws, “What?”

Annie pointed at the DJ, cupped a paw over her ear, threw up the horns and aggressively head banged for a second. Wolt gave her a thumbs up, then shouted: “Yeah, she’s pretty hot, but I’ve had her already. Cried like a bitch about her dad for like ten minutes.”

“What?” Annie shouted back.

“I said, she’s hot a f, but been there, done that!” The music finally quelled as the song ended and Annie nodded.

“The bartender? Yeah, but he freaked out when I put a finger in his butt.”

“Really?” Wolt leaned over the bar to catch a glimpse of the scantily clad tiger who was pouring drinks and stuffing tips into his slutty nurse outfit. “I thought he was gay.”

“Nope,” Annie took a sip from her drink and cocked an eyebrow at her brother, “he just likes the attention from everyone.”

“’Scuse me, Wolter,” a shapely vixen in two strips of red cloth and a pair of horns slipped next to the Aardwolf, and waved at the bartender.

Annie cocked an eyebrow at her brother, “you know her?”

“Yeah, I know Catherine,” he shrugged, “body of a goddess, brains of, uh, a very smart goddess.” He gave her a wide smile as she winked at him. His smile was wooden by the time he looked back at Annie, and he shook his head in a tiny movement, a shake so small that it would have been imperceptible to any watcher not familiar with his tells.

“You wanna get out of here, go someplace where everybody doesn’t know your name?” Annie asked.

“Gladly,” Wolt shouted at the bartender until the twins retrieved their cards and beat a hasty retreat, accompanied with a cat-call of: “Leaving with each other? Kinky.”

Wolter breathed deeply from the crisp, almost-winter air of downtown Zootopia, his head still ringing from the club. Annie rolled her neck next to him and pulled out her phone. “So, where you thinking of?”

He shrugged. “Probably just go hang with the guys or something, Halloween is easy mode if you want to get laid.”

Annie stuck her tongue out at him. “Fine, Avo wanted me to tag along with her to some midnight horror movie anyway. Besides, some of us like getting laid.”

“Har, har. See you at the apartment.”

“Bye, bro-bro!”

Wolter watched his sister run off into the night. He turned to a passed out drunk, the only one around who would still listen. “I hate it when she calls me that.”


	5. Damnit, Janet!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Avo is going to a late night double feature picture show, Anneke joins her.

“I think it’s going to be with _The Mummy_ , the hammer horror one.”

“Was that the one with Brendan Frasier?”

Avo looked down her long snout at Annie, who had joined her in line for tickets. “No,” she finally said, “that one came after.”

“Oh.” The two returned to their phones, before Annie couldn’t contain herself any longer, “How are you not cold?”

Annie was dressed sensibly, as Halloween costumes go, and was decked out in a short skirt and tight top she had ripped. The look, accompanied by green and red paint, turned her into a zombie cheerleader. Avo, on the other paw, was dressed to the nines.

Upon her head sat a top hat covered in yellow sequins. It perfectly matched her tailed jacket that was identically adorned. Under it she wore an impossibly tight strapless black bodice that shimmered with every passing car’s headlights. Below that she sported a rainbow colored pair of booty shorts that were so tight Annie didn’t even have to user her imagination to see the exact size and shape of her ass. To complete the outfit, Avo wore heavy eye-shadow, and a red wig.

“I’m fucking freezing is how,” Avo stuck her paws into her armpits and glared along the line of movie goers. “Why aren’t we moving?”

“Probably them,” Annie pointed to a crowd of oddly dressed mammals that were moving along the line, harassing the crowd. One of them looked to be wearing Avo’s exact outfit. Annie looked up to see that her companion’s face had split into a sinister grin. “Friends?”

“Something like that, hey, you trust me right?”

“I immediately want to say no.”

“Well, just remember, there is a first time for everything,” Avo nodded at her own advice, while Annie gave her a cocked eyebrow and some serious side eye. “Virgin over here!” The Jackal suddenly shouted, “She’s a virgin!”

“What?” Annie barely had enough time to register Avo’s yell before the group of costumed mammals was upon her, asking her questions like “What’s Janet’s nickname?” and “Who played Eddie?”

“I don’t know,” was all she could answer. The mammals apparently found this hilarious, and grabbed her face, the one dressed as Avo writing on it in lipstick. And just like that they were gone.

“What the,” Annie looked around her for an answer. When none presented itself, she looked at Avo, who couldn’t contain a laugh.

“Don’t worry about it, we’ve all been there. Besides, I think Creature was getting a little touchy if you know what I mean.”

Annie gazed back at the mammals who had molested her. The silver fox who was dressed only in underwear had been getting a little inappropriate. His costume left nothing to the imagination, but that didn’t stop Annie’s mind from steaming up.

“Maybe I’d like him to get a little more touchy, if you know what I mean.”

“Oh, don’t worry about that,” Avo winked, “It’s tradition.”


	6. Wooly in this instance refers to Remmy's mental capabilities

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wolter hooks up with Ozzy and Remmy to visit a haunted house, just in time for Remmy to not be able to guess what Ozzy's costume is this year.

“Cloud.”

“Nope.”

“Roll of toilet paper?”

“Colder.”

“Come on, Oz, you gotta give me something here.”

“WB, if you can’t get this- oh, Wolter! Wolt, we’re over here!” Ozzy waved at his friend, who waved back and slipped through the waiting lines of mammals to get to them.

“A haunted house,” Wolter nodded as he sidled past a herd of Buffalo, “I can dig it.”

“Sup,” Remmy greeted. He was dressed in a large bulbous firefly costume, complete with orange flashing tail that had been steadily dying over the night, and now only weakly blinked every couple seconds. “Wolter, can you settle something for me with Oz here?”

Wolt shrugged. He was wearing a basketball jersey he had clawed holes in. Complete with red and green facepaint he was a perfect zombie jock. “Sure, man, what’s got you all uppity?”

“What,” Remmy clacked his hooves together and turned to their mutual Hyena friend, “is Ozzy supposed to be?”

The Hyena laughed at Remmy’s theatrics, which just made his costume bounce up and down. He was covered in dozens of white balloons, while a pair of horn-rimmed glasses sat on his snout, balanced awkwardly nowhere near his eyes.

Wolt suppressed a laugh, “What have you guessed already?”

“Toilet roll, cloud, cotton ball, bunch of white grapes, weird ghost, and the Michelin Mammal.” Remmy let out a sigh, “Closest I came was cotton ball apparently.”

Wolter made a show of looking up and down Ozzy, letting out “hmm”s and “I see”s. Finally after completing his second lap, he brought a finger to his lip and tapped it.

“I believe that I have you dead to rights, my mammal.” Ozzy chuckled as Wolt continued, “But you’re missing the sweater.”

“Sweater? Why would he-” Remmy stared, baffled, at Ozzy for a moment, before his butt lit up one last time. “Oh. My. God.”

“As Mayor of Zootopia,” Ozzy adjusted his glasses as he spoke in a falsetto, “I swear to break the law, poison the population, and only be caught by a dumb bunny and a sneaky fox!”

Remmy’s face almost matched his wool in shock, “I can’t be seen with you, this is like me wearing fangs.”

“Why, you think you fangs look bad?” Wolt shot back.

“That’s not what I said-”

“Here, take a closer look!”

Ozzy nearly fell over from laughter as Remmy tried to push Wolt away, the Aardwolf pulling back his cheeks and shoving his mouth at the ram.


	7. Shop Smart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marty finally gets home from Halloween, only to find his roommate still awake.

“Hey, Betty.”

“Evening, Marty. Long night?”

Marty shook his head at the question, “Yeah, you?”

Betty leaned down to scoop up one of her jack-o-lantern before answering, “Nah, pretty relaxing actually. Watched a couple old movies, gave out candy, you know-”

“Mom stuff,” Marty leaped out of the way as the pumpkin smashed on the sidewalk next to him.

“That was a warning shot,” Betty said from her porch. She picked up another jack-o-lantern and blew it out, before pointedly winding her arm back. Marty scurried off before she could “miss” again.

The apartment building was surprisingly quite as the Stoat scurried up the stairs to his place, even Annie and Wolt’s was silent, and they loved Halloween. Finally Marty arrived at his place, and with a great sigh of relief pushed his way inside.

On the couch sat his roommate in her usual sweater, a thick book spread on her lap. In front of her sat a tall skinny bottle, a tea cup, a ceramic pitcher, a spoon, and the sugar bowl.

“Evening,” Marty said as he pulled his wig off.

“Welcome home,” Charlie said without looking up. “Did you make it to Avo’s party?”

“No, I was at the youth outreach program.”

“Ah, drink?”

“You know,” Marty shimmied up a table leg to be at least closer to eye level with Charlie, “for someone who doesn’t participate in Halloween, you do sure like a spooky spirit.”

“The holiday does have some good aspects,” the Fox finally looked up from her reading to reach for the bottle. “Anything interesting happen at the Reading Club?”

“Joseph blacked out and I had to bribe a couple kids with free books.”

Charlie nodded as she poured a small measure of the liquid into the cup, about a third of a shot, before scooping up a sugar cube on her spoon. It was the one that was full of holes that she kept at the back of the drawer. Marty had always wondered what it was for. Then Charlie put a paw over the pitcher’s opening, and poured a stream of water onto the cube.

Then, she removed the spoon and offered the cup to Marty. He took a sip, and pulled a face, but he finished it all the same. Charlie nodded when he had done so, and replaced her various instruments. “Go to sleep, Marty, it has been a long day.”

The Stoat nodded, and stumbled off the table, making his way erratically towards his room.

‘The mammalian mind,’ thought Charlie, ‘what a fascinating coping mechanism. To constrain your need to be frightened, or seek pleasure to just one day a year. I shall have to make a note of this later.’

Charlie prepared herself a drink through the same pain staking process before returning to her reading. Her claw traced one particular passage again and again as her mouth and tongue tried out the unfamiliar words.

“ _Klaatu, verata_ , wait” she squinted harder at the page, scratching at it with a claw. “Hmm, can’t blame the copying work on this one. You are the original.” Charlie shifted on the couch, bringing the book on top of her, the strange cover seeming to twist slowly in the dim light of the single lamp directly behind her.


End file.
